bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)/Strategies
This page contains strategies and tips for defeating a D.D.T. __TOC__ Strategies for BMC and BMCM General Strategies *Build around a 2/3 Monkey Village, placing seven or more MOAB Maulers and two or three 4/2 Ninja Monkeys within its vicinity. At the back, add an Arctic Wind (still within range of monkey village). ** Build a few MOAB Maulers for the early B.F.B.s, and Ninjas for the Ceramics. *On Mobile, the 4/2 Bloonchipper deletes D.D.T.s with ease. It needs a x/2 monkey village for Camo detection, though, and it cannot pop the ceramics inside. *Spike Storm is capable of popping a D.D.T., but this might be sometimes unnecessary as another cheap way to destroy D.D.T.s is to use 2/3 Spike Factories. Place the spike factory where bloons cannot travel to very quickly, but where MOAB class bloons can. The spike placement makes that the bloons won't get rid of all the spikes while any MOAB class bloons comes in. If no such placements exist, spike storm the D.D.T.s as soon as they appear. *A large amount of 4/2 Ninja Monkeys with an x/3 Monkey Village are capable of popping a D.D.T. due to Ninja Monkeys' massive popping power. *A large number of well-controlled 2/2 Dartling Guns can do the trick, as long there are no bloons covering the view of the Dartling Guns, because the darts can only pierce up to 3 Bloons. 2/3 Dartling Guns can damage the D.D.T., because the Hydra Rockets have Depleted Bloontonium on it. However, it requires careful micro and can't handle large amounts of D.D.T.s *Monkey Apprentices are good at popping camo and black bloons, but they are no good on MOAB class bloons. However, where the path loops or curves sharply several 2/3 Monkey Apprentices might be able to take down a D.D.T.. In an optimal place only 2 or 3 of these are needed to get rid of the D.D.T, not counting the 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloon children that it spawns. However, it is extremely unreliable. *By using the Sabotage Supply Lines ability from the 2/4 ninja, you can slow the D.D.T.s along with all MOABs and bloons on-screen to half speed for 15 seconds. This is an effective, yet cheap way to double your tower's time of damaging the D.D.T.s along with any other threat on the screen which also works in Contested Territory. *Cleansing Foam, Submerge and Support, and Signal Flare will remove the camo property from D.D.T.s, though the D.D.T.'s appearance remains the same. *Super Monkeys are great to take care of any late game threats, even though they are expensive. One or two 2/3 SM's under a x/2 Monkey Village, or having a x/4 Mortar to remove the camo from the D.D.T.s, will be able to take care of many grouped D.D.T.s. This is only recommended for later game grouped D.D.T. rushes, however, due to the price. One could also consider having a couple 2/3 super monkeys on 'Strong' and a 3/x behind it to clear the ceramics. Contested Territory Contested Territory D.D.T.s will gain more health and speed as the rounds progress, making some of the strategies above less effective. The strategies below are very expensive and require 4th tier upgrades, making it hard to do when capturing normal tiles. Note that some strategies are in both above and below sections. *x/4 Bomb Tower's ability, Moab Assassin, can take out an entire D.D.T. in one shot. This only works for a while, however, since the ability has to take time to recharge. It can be useful against D.D.T.s that come early in the round, before your Spike Factories have laid their spikes. *The bombs from Spectres can damage D.D.T.s (as they are able to pop Black bloons as of 1/22/15). *Placing a Super Wide Funnel Bloonchipper with a x/2 village can shred the D.D.T. layer in one shred. *Bloon Traps work on D.D.T.s on mobile ONLY. If you collect it, you can earn 17500+/33000+ cash from it! (Note: This glitch has been patched.) *Dart monkeys can make quick work of D.D.T.s if they are in Super Monkey Fan Club mode (requires an MIB village on the Flash version, but can be done on the Mobile version without it, as D.D.T.s lack black and lead properties on Mobile). *Maxed or semi-maxed TOTMGs/TOTVMs can quickly destroy the D.D.T.s, despite the fact that D.D.T.s and Pink Bloons tend to outrun non-TOTMG Super Monkeys. However, later rounds in CT can overrun TOTMGs without support. (Such support can be Pop and Awe, Sabotage Supply Lines, etc.) Overclock Engineers and MIB Call to Arms are also very useful for TOTMG users. Typically, one of the best towers to counter the D.D.T. is the Spike Factory, preferably upgraded 4/2 to get the most out of it. 3/2 also does the trick, but 4/2 almost ensures a victory (Provided that the length of the stage is at least a medium length and is on the Flash version spike factories are much less effective on mobile). It's advised to place this tower near or at the end to give it time to lay down the spiked balls/mines. The 2/3 Spike Factory is also usable, but it would be better off placed in spots which allow the spikes to attack blimps but not bloons. Add towers nearby to pop the ceramics. The Spike Storm ability from 2/4 spike factories can be a quite effective way to beat D.D.T.s as well, as it can (theoretically) pop up to 12 D.D.T. layers, while you can pop the rest under a 3/2 ice tower under a 1/3 village. Since in later rounds of Contested Territory, the D.D.T.s move extremely fast and with the Spike Storm ability enabled, they'll run straight into your carpet of spikes before the spikes themselves can dissappear. A sufficient amount could stop D.D.T.s that appear very early in each round. During late game, if you have enough money from farming, you could buy all your mortars and upgrade them to the Artillery Battery which unlocks the Pop and Awe ability, capable of stunning every D.D.T.s on screen for 5 whole seconds. With enough Artillery Battery mortars, you could almost beat every D.D.T. rush that happens in Contested Territory. Other supports include Sabotage Supply Lines and Cripple MOAB. The possibilities expand once the Radar Scanner and (optional) Monkey Intelligence Bureau are unlocked. Then, the best towers would be the fastest firing towers. One option is Super Monkeys with Plasma Vision. Ninja Monkeys upgraded 4/2 do lots of damage, but the 2/4s are important as well because their sabotage ability cuts the speed of D.D.T.s in half and give a better chance to destroy the D.D.T before it or its children leak. Note that the Ability works regardless of the Monkey Village, which only affects whether the shurikens can do damage to the D.D.T. It should be noted that Super Monkeys' Bloon Annihilation Ability, by itself, can not destroy a D.D.T.. This is because the ability cannot destroy camo bloons, even though the Technological Terror has Camo Detection. It can destroy a D.D.T. if the D.D.T. lost its camo status from cleansing foam or signal flare. Lastly, on Mobile it is much easier to pop due to the fact it does not have its lead or black property. Strategies for BTD6 *2-0-3 or 2-0-4 Super Monkeys (Dark Knights and Dark Champions with Plasma Blasts) can pop D.D.T.s without Village assistance. *One good way to deal with the D.D.T.s is, if possible, to have 3 MOAB Assassins for each D.D.T. (or alternatively to buy and resell them. However, you will have to be very fast and it will not work with more than one group.) Once the D.D.T. comes out, immediately use the MOAB Assassin abilities. *Another good way to destroy the D.D.T. using activated abilities is Ground Zero. It will take 2 hits to destroy the D.D.T.s layer, but it will keep the Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons alive. You could either sell and buy the Ground Zero again or have something else at the back of your defense to take care of them. *Icicle Impale is an excellent counter against D.D.T.s, especially if under a 2-3-0 village so it can both slow and damage them. *A good, though expensive way to deal with the D.D.T.s is to use a Pre-Emptive Strike Monkey Sub (0-5-0). It is capable of making quick work of their outer layer, though you will need other towers to take care of their Camo Regrow Ceramic children. *Cleansing Foam will strip the camo off of D.D.T.s. *5-0-2 Archmage Can Easily Defeat D.D.T.s, However Have Some Ceramic Popping Power (Bloon Liquefier or The Dissolver Plus A 0-2-0 Village) When The D.D.T.s Are Fortified (Note : Archmage Cant Pop Fortified Ceramics On Its Own) *If You Can, A Good But Very Very Expensive Way To Deal With D.D.T.s Is A Temple With A 0-2-0 Village (Do not rely on this, as it is only effective in late game.) *A 0-5-2 Boomerang With A 0-2-0 Village Can Defeat D.D.T.s (If you don't feel safe, use this ability.) Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons Most of the above strategies are not capable of dealing with the Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons that spawn from the D.D.T., so choose one of the following rear defenses: * A 3/x ice tower supported by a x/3 village. Add a 2/3 ice to get rid of them faster. * One or two Spiked Mines (4/2 spike factory). Doesn't work as well on Mobile as they are nerfed. * Spam 4/2 ninjas, preferably under a x/3 village. * 4/2 ace wipes out all ceramics and under very easily. * If you're feeling brave, use 2/3 or 2/4 dartlings to kill the Ceramics. Tips The D.D.T. is possible, however difficult, to pop. To recap, it requires 350 hits (more than a MOAB, but less than a BFB), is camouflaged, immune to explosives (like a black bloon) and sharp objects (like a lead bloon). To add to this, it has the speed of a Pink Bloon (slightly slower in BTD6). The only towers that can attack and damage it (without the use of an x/3 (BMC) or x-3-x (BTD6) Monkey Village) are: BMC *Dart Monkey with Juggernaut upgrade. *Sniper Monkey with both Full Metal Jacket and Night Vision Goggles or with Semi-Automatic Rifle. *Boomerang Thrower with Glaive Lord upgrade (orbital glaives only, the glaives that are thrown will not damage the D.D.T without Red Hot 'Rangs.) *Ninja Monkey with Flash Bomb upgrade. (Note that Flash Bomb can blow up both Black, Zebra, and Lead, thus, the D.D.T.. It can damage D.D.T.s without upgrades on BMC Mobile) *Bomb Tower with MOAB Assassin upgrade (ability only) *Monkey Buccaneer with Monkey Pirates upgrade (ability only) *Monkey Ace with both Spectre and Spy Plane upgrades (bombs only) or Ground Zero upgrade (ability only) *Super Monkey with Temple of the Monkey God *Monkey Apprentice with Monkey Sense upgrade. *Monkey Village with both High Energy Beacon and Radar Scanner (note that the Radar Scanner will not allow other High Energy Beacons without the Radar Scanner upgrade to target the D.D.T.). *Dartling Gun with Ray Of Doom, Depleted Bloontonium Darts, Hydra Rocket Pods or Bloon Area Denial System upgraded (can damage without upgrades on BMC Mobile) *Spike Factory with White Hot Spikes, (note that MOAB-SHREDR Spikes will do no damage without the White Hot Spikes upgrade, can damage without upgrades on BMC Mobile). *Any tower under the influence of Monkey Intelligence Bureau (except Ice Tower and Glue Gunner) *Red Hot Spikes BTD6 *Dart Monkey with both Juggernaut and Enhanced Eyesight upgrades, Crossbow Master, or Plasma Monkey Fan Club ability with Enhanced Eyesight. *Boomerang Monkey with Glaive Lord upgrade (orbital glaives only) *Bomb Shooter with Bomb Blitz upgrade (ability only when lives are lost) *Tack Shooter with Inferno Ring upgrade. *Ice Monkey with Absolute Zero upgrade (ability only) *Glue Gunner with both Corrosive Glue and Glue Strike upgrades (ability only) *Sniper Monkey with both Full Metal Jacket and Night Vision Goggles upgrades. *Monkey Sub with either Bloontonium Reactor or Pre-Emptive Strike upgrade. **The Monkey Sub can also damage D.D.T.s with both Advanced Intel and Heat-Tipped Darts upgrades if there is another tower that can detect camo in the range of the D.D.T.s. *Monkey Buccaneer with both Carrier Flagship and Crow's Nest upgrades or Monkey Pirates ability. *Monkey Ace with Sky Shredder upgrade, Ground Zero ability, or both Flying Fortress and Spy Plane upgrades. *Heli Pilot with both Razor Rotors and IFR upgrades (rotors only), Apache Prime and IFR upgrades, or Special Poperations Marine. **Heli-Pilots with IFR and MOAB Shove can slow D.D.T.s, but not damage it. *Mortar Monkey with Blooncineration upgrade. *Super Monkey with both Plasma Blasts and Ultravision upgrades, both Technological Terror and Ultravision upgrades, or Dark Champion. *Wizard Monkey with both Arcane Spike and Monkey Sense upgrades, both Wall of Fire and Monkey Sense upgrades, or Necromancer: Unpopped Army undead bloons. *Ninja Monkey with Flash Bomb upgrade. *Druid with Superstorm upgrade. *Monkey Village with Primary Expertise upgrade. *Spike Factory with White Hot Spikes upgrade. *Engineer Monkey with Cleansing Foam upgrade (foam only). *Gwendolin's Cocktail of Fire and Firestorm abilities (cannot detect camo without abilities) *Obyn Greenfoot's Brambles and Wall of Trees abilities (cannot detect camo without abilities) *Captain Churchill's Armor Piercing Shells ability when level 6 and MOAB Barrage (cannot detect camo before level 6, cannot damage D.D.T.s without abilities) *Benjamin's Bloon Trojan when level 18 (can affect D.D.T.s but not damage them) *Ezili *Any tower under the influence of Monkey Intelligence Bureau (except Ice Tower, unless upgraded to Tier 5) *Road Spikes *Super Monkey Storm *Camo Trap (can decamo D.D.T.s but not damage them) Category:Strategies